


Beside You

by peachesharr, stvrshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, and they're meant to be, bc they're louis and harry, but harry loves the bump, but of course they make up, excessive use of each other's names, implied relationship issues, kind of, not really - Freeform, otra tour era, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesharr/pseuds/peachesharr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrshine/pseuds/stvrshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life is pretty much everything they thought it would be. Starting a family, isn't.. But with a few hours to themselves in an Australian hotel room, they find their way home again. Make up sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my first first fic, and I couldn't be more excited!! It was written from a roleplay, so that was a lot of fun. Let me take this moment to make obvious disclaimers. I do not own One Direction or any rights to them. Harry and Louis own each other's asses, after all.

It was only 6:30am, and the world's biggest band was mostly fast asleep in their rooms, exhausted from jet lag. They'd only performed one show and weren't quite adapted to the Australian time change. The only two awake were the oldest and younger member, the oldest of the two being the one to initiate their session of morning cuddling.   
His lips were gentle, pressing just lightly on the younger man's skin, trailing up his chest. When he reached his lips, they both broke into sleepy smiles. The sun was peeking through the blinds on the windows, and Harry was thankful that Louis kissed him, considering his eyes were tired of squinting. 

Harry could feel the sudden heat in the kiss, the need, the want to be close as possible, and his fingers gripped Louis' shirt.   
"Lou," he murmured, just to hear himself say the name of the person, practical angel, who saved him. Lou. Lou. Lou. 

Their noses were clumsily knocking together, because that's the way they always were. Clumsy, quick, careless and careful at the same time because they needed each other. They were selfish and greedy in the best and worst way. Harry always needed Louis, and Louis always needed Harry. Their bodies; always begging to be held and wanting to be worshipped until they were one single soul. Wasn't that human nature, though? To be loved, and to be in love? 

Even with their close proximity, Louis had to be closer. He always needed Harry, but with their hectic schedule, time for intimacy was hard to come by. It should've been a crime. Despite there being a million ways to need somebody, he needed Harry in every single way. He needed his heart, his soul, his loving words, his reassurance, his protection He just needed Harry.   
Slowly, Louis pulled away from the kiss to run his fingers lightly down his husband's chest. Looking up into his beautiful green eyes, he smiled. It was affectionate, even a little shy. "Haz… I've missed you... missed how you feel..." 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" because they felt all the time and a time that they never felt each other didn't exist. Harry felt Louis in everything he did. He was sure Louis was insane, and he let go of his shirt and went to run his fingers through his soft fringe, fixing it. 

Louis' smile only grew bigger, and he couldn't help giggling. He was married to innocence. Tantalizingly slow, his fingers ghosted across Harry's skin, until he reached the waistband of his boxers.  
Oh. Harry couldn't have been more stupid. Of course Louis was talking about his cock. Of course. It's not like they haven't been feeling each other like that for five years. 

Harry nodded with a shy smile and murmured an "of course," but he could feel the lower half of his body turn into jelly at lightning speed, just at the touch of Louis' fingers. It was almost scary how often that happened. 

After receiving permission, the older man slipped his fingers past the waistband, watching the realization dawn on Harry's face before he tugged on the fabric.   
"Lift up,” Louis giggled again, adding a ‘please’ in a softer tone, just before pressing a kiss below his naval. He loved the way he could make Harry so pliant, so willing and trusting. Never in a million years would he ever betray him, and having that security meant the world. There was a mutual trust between them, unbreakable. 

Shivers against Harry's spine made him quickly lift his hips up so Louis could slide his boxers down. 

"Your fingers are cold," he mumbled, but he certainly didn't want him to stop. 

"Good thing you're warm, then." His reply was accompanied by a small smirk.

Once the boxers were discarded on the floor, Louis resumed pressing light kisses from his lover's naval down to his inner thigh. He might enjoy letting Harry take control more often than not, but sometimes he just couldn't ignore his husband's obvious hard work. He was going to the gym a lot more lately, and the squats definitely paid off. Harry was beautiful from day one, but now he was a little curvy, and Louis was in love. 

"Why are you staring like that?" Harry squirmed his hips, feeling only a little self-conscious. He exhaled softly at the slow, sensual kisses that danced all over his pale body, as his hand continued carding through Louis' fringe. 

"You're beautiful." 

His reply was simple, and Louis smiled at the soft sound that came from the man. Moving back up his body, he straddled his waist and started slowly rotating his hips. The only thing separating them was a pair of thin boxers. 

"Fuck." Louis breathed softly, tilting his head back. "My belly is just a little bit in the way,” he added, and couldn't help but giggle, despite his obvious arousal. 

Harry bit his lip at the sensation of Louis' bum rubbing against him. "'S fine," he murmured in a crackly voice, underneath a small moan that was yet to come out. Louis could be eleven hundred months pregnant and Harry would still be totally fine with it. Perfectly fine, fucking great. Amazing.

The two felt in sync, and Louis held on to the feeling of large hands gripping his waist, while he continued his slow rocking. "Need you so bad..." Louis’ voice lowered, and he leaned down to kiss the sensitive skin of Harry's collarbones and neck. The places he intended on marking up later. 

"Please, want you to fuck me.” Like he would ever be denied. Even if the two were in a fight, it wouldn't be more than two or three days before make up sex occurred. Their bodies were in tune, and their hearts were very much the same. They felt each other's pain, and what kind of spouses would they be if they didn't relieve it? 

Harry attempted to choke out a "want you to ride me", but it was covered by a loud suppressed whine. His fingers clawed at Louis' spine, reaching for his shirt to pull off.   
Luckily, Louis wasn't about to resist, and before he knew it, his shirt was on the floor. Abandoned, unneeded, and forgotten. There was only a slight blush on his cheeks, being exposed with his new body. Nothing besides his belly had changed, really, if you didn't count the sensitivity of his nipples. Surely that wasn't visible…

Harry bit back a smile, seeing Louis' tiny little bump even bigger now. He leaned up to press his lips against his, pink puffy ones against thin and soft. His lower half began to search for friction, moaning out into the heated kiss and why the fuck did Louis still have his joggers on? 

"Need you… now." The older boy was a bit of a flustered mess on top of his husband, eager and excited to finally ride him, after what felt like ages. "Please get these fucking joggers off before I have to rip them off." 

Harry quickly complied, untying the waistband before he slid them off Louis' thick and so beautifully sculpted thighs. He threw them somewhere, possibly on the floor or possibly in the plate of spaghetti from earlier (he didn't care) and crashed his lips on Louis'.

"Lube," his voice cracked.

Louis' cock was exposed and hard, and he whimpered at the change in temperature. Everything felt hotter. He leaned over, grunting a little as he struggled to reach the nightstand. It wasn't too difficult since he was nothing if not determined, and soon he was pouring a generous amount in his hand. It wrapped around Harry's cock without warning, and gave it a few tugs. "Need to be prepped,” he breathed softly.   
"Prepped? But why?" Harry whined, pulling Louis' face down against his. "Need you now, please, Lou. Go slow." There was no time to waste. They were both raging hard to the brink of almost painful and there was already lube on his cock and they were already undressed. Prepping took so fucking long in these kinds of moments. 

It only took a brief second of consideration for Louis to nod and position himself properly, while Harry held his cock in place. "Fine. Going to ride you just like this." He didn't really consider the negatives as much as he should have, because when he started to sink down, he whimpered at the burn, and a sudden loud moan ripped through him. 

Okay, maybe it didn't exactly hurt in a bad way.

Harry was going to cry at how good everything was in his life. He's a billionaire rich with love and happiness; he has a hot and wonderful husband who's riding his cock at the moment, and a baby boy on the way in less than 6 months. And so he did, he did, and his hands rested on Louis' hips and he cried out a "shit, Lou!" and everything was wonderful, everything was just right. The moment could only be described as intense. 

Louis could feel everything in incredible detail. Harry's hands, pressed into his hips. The sheet beneath his knees the birds chirping outside, and the sunlight on his back. Most noticeable, the agonizingly slow drag of his husband's cock inside of him.

"Harry…”

"Lou," the younger man responded right back. His breath spilled onto the man’s collarbone tattoo, and he let out a moan against the first It Is. His cock was pulsing so slowly against the walls of his hole, and he was just waiting, waiting for him to move. And when he did, he discovered that maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought. His small pregnant belly was throwing off his balance, and he couldn't help but giggle; it was so ridiculous. He leaned into Harry, kissing at his jaw, before he dissolved into giggles again. "Looks like I'll need to practice." 

"Still feels—oh—amazing," Harry breathily stuttered, managing a small smile in between his moans. "It's okay, j-just keep going."

In his current position, Louis really couldn't do anything but listen. He started to fuck himself on Harry's cock, bouncing with the best rhythm he could manage. It was concerning, considering Louis took pride in his riding technique. If he didn't feel so good, he might've slowed down and took his time, but in the moment there was time for it. He was bouncing quickly, his head thrown towards the back of the room.

"Ah, fuck," Harry vocalized in the back of his throat, his toes curling at the sensation of Louis sliding up and down and up and down and up and down and holy fuck, Louis was always so good at this. Not even Harry was as skillful and as rhythmic when he got the chance to ride Louis. It was like Louis was born to be on Harry's cock, and he was okay with that. Great. Amazing. Absolutely thrilled. 

"Need help." Louis breathed, feeling tired after only a few minutes. It was much shorter than he usually lasted; all of the footie playing resulting in strong thighs. It was probably the baby, which should have disturbed him more than it did, perhaps.

The younger man thrusted up once he stopped, in search of that same dragging feeling against his skin again. His thighs were starting to chafe from the rubbing contact but he could barely give one less fuck about that. "Lou, god, I love you," he whined out, starting to feel a warm sensation at the bottom of his stomach. 

Louis started to rotate his hips as Harry thrusted up, and he felt the same heat building. He was whimpering and moaning and tugging Harry's curls, in complete bliss. "Love you more." His voice was breathy, taken over by lust, slightly deeper than normal. "Close." He gasped at a particularly hard thrust, and slammed his hips down. 

"Me too," Harry warned, not able to stop his hips if he even tried to. His curls were stuck to his forehead and slick with sweat. "Feels so good, c-can't hold much longer." He was helping Louis out by pushing down on his hips, trying to find the right angle. 

When Louis came, he was sure the people in the hotel room next to theirs were aware of it. They would probably get a lecture from Liam and Niall later. He cried out Harry's name, ribbons of white decorating the butterfly tattoo on his chest. His thighs were shaking and his toes were curled, his expression showing just how incredible he felt. It was written all over his face. And of course, Harry cried out some loving phrases of his own, holding Louis in place as he climaxed. His hips stuttered at once, and the remnants of cum that didn't get inside Louis dripped down his cock. He had no energy to pull out just yet, so he shut his eyes after a long moan or two. 

Louis plopped down on Harry's chest lightly, his head on the younger man's shoulder. His belly was only slightly inconvenient, but he wasn't too worried about laying on it.   
"Love you so much,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's neck. Harry nuzzled his curls wherever he could nuzzle them comfortably in Louis' body, pulling him closer into a gentle hug.

"Love you more," he murmured. 

Everything felt light. Great. Amazing. He was in love and this was only a fraction of his daily feelings for Louis. Even if they had faced more problems than Louis could count over the last seven years, he knew in his heart that it was more than completely worth it. Harry was worth it. They were so, so incredibly happy and each day only got better and better. Even bad days were good days once they made up and looked back on it. They were married, starting a family, and going on their fourth world tour. 

Life could only get better from that point on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through to the end, thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment, kudos, whatever. Find me on twitter @peachesharr and my friend/co-writer @amouriwt


End file.
